1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low noise vacuum cleaner. More specifically, the invention relates to a low noise vacuum cleaner in which a sealing component is arranged between a joint portion of a front casing and a rear casing which has a motor therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner exhibits function for collecting dust collecting on a surface to be cleaned by strong intake force which is generated by operation of a motor. The typical vacuum cleaner is shown in FIG. 7, in which a body 110 is comprised of a dust collecting chamber 120 and an air blowing chamber 130 which are partitioned by a wall 111. Further, plural rollers 119 are equipped for freely moving the body 110. Furthermore, an intaking brush (not shown) is provided for drawing dust collecting on the surface to be cleaned, and multi step pipe (not shown) which is connected to the front portion of the body 110 is provided. If necessary, flexible pipe is detachably arranged between the brush and the pipe for forming a long air passage.
A paper filter 125 is provided in the dust collecting chamber 120, and the dust accompanying air which passes through the brush, multi step pipe and flexible pipe sequentially is filtered by the paper filter 125. Further, an air opening 112 is formed at the wall 111 for exclusively passing the dust filtered air. Furthermore, a motor 131 is provided in the air blowing chamber 130, which is intercommunicated with the opening 112.
The air drawn into the body 110 passes through the paper filter 125 of the dust collecting chamber 120, the opening 112, the air blowing chamber 130, and finally through the rear of the body 110, thus establishing an air discharge path.
However, when a vacuum cleaner employing the conventional air blowing chamber 130 is utilized in the cleaning work, the sealability of the joint portion of the front/rear casings 143,144 which are separably assembled by the thread component (not shown) is poor. Part of the air discharged through the air outlet 142 of the motor 131 passes through the outlet grill 151 having a filter, whereas the remaining part of the air, i.e., the still dust laided air, is discharged through the gap of the joint portion.
A user and nearby persons can breathe the dusty air, which has a bad effect upon the health of the person. Moreover, noise of the motor can emerge through the possible gap of the front/rear casing assembly.